The Schnee Spielhalle
by Surreal Redmoon
Summary: Weiss didn't mind working in her family's arcade but things certainly became a lot more interesting when a certain blonde beauty walked in. Meanwhile Blake had been happily getting along with her job repair the games until a friend's sneaky plan puts her into a slightly more awkward situation. Arcade AU. Freezerburn and Ladybug. Based off a concept from a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I'd love to say that I'm here with a brand new story but technically I published this many months ago over on my tumblr account (If you want to check it out there is a link on my profile). This AU was originally conceived by my friend and fellow tumblr user echoofahero who was kind enough to let me write out her initial ideas into my own fic.

While I say that this story has been published before it was never completed. I'm kind of hoping that by posting it on here gradually I might find the motivation I need to try and finish it! So please if you like it let me know, either on here or over on my tumblr!

Anyway I hope you're having a wonderful day and enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters belong to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Vale. Not that it was noticeable from within the dark interior of the Schnee family arcade. However, the flashing neon lights and loud upbeat music held its own kind of warmth; enticing punters to spend their hard earned lien with the promise of entertainment and prizes.

Only two employees could be seen within the arcade this early in the day. One was a tall, dark-haired girl with a black bow accessorising her white company t-shirt and black uniform trousers and was currently fiddling with the internal working of one of the games while occasionally answering questions from the odd customer.

The other employee sat behind the counter of the arcade's prize booth. Appearance-wise she was the polar opposite of her co-worker; short, pale-skinned with long white hair, tied back in an asymmetrical ponytail. The posture by which she held herself was that of someone who was educated and well mannered, if a little uptight at times. She was in fact Weiss Schnee, eldest daughter and heiress of the Schnee family.

It might have seemed strange to the average onlooker that the heiress would willingly work at the arcade. She had chosen to spend her summer doing something productive and figured that by working within the arcade itself she could gain a better understanding of the business, should she choose to take over from her father in the years to come.

Since it was still early the arcade was fairly quiet, although it would no doubt pick up as the day more on. But for now there was nothing much for the heiress to do other than sit and watch the flashing light of the games. After a few minutes of staring at nothing she let out a bored sigh and slouched forwards to lean against the counter.

"Hey, the machine's all fixed now."

The sound startled Weiss, making her shoot back up from her slouch. The person responsible let out a low chuckle as they leaned onto the other side of the counter.

"I swear Blake, some days I think you have more in common with a cat than just your ears." Weiss glanced towards said ears, currently discretely concealed beneath the girl's bow, before levelling her with a look of faux annoyance. Blake merely shrugged in response and continued with her report.

"By the way, someone thought it was a good idea to stuff empty wrappers down the coin return on the… Hey Weiss are you listening to me?" The heiress' only response was a very unladylike non-committal grunt and continued staring at something over Blake's shoulder, leaving the faunus girl frowning. She followed Weiss' gaze and understood why she had suddenly stopped paying attention.

The main doors to the arcade were always left open, mainly to let the sounds of the game filter out and grab the attention of passers-by, but also to let in fresh air and a bit of natural light. Light which was currently being partially obscured by their newest patron.

Large, was the only way Blake could think to describe the newcomer. Not fat by any stretch, judging by the strip of midriff left uncovered by their top which revealed hints of well-toned abs even with the poor lighting and distance between them. As the stranger approached the prize booth Blake noted that they had a few inches of height on her, not to mention many more in the breadth of their shoulders and chest. She also noted the mane of golden hair swaying, unbound, behind her.

The faunus gave an internal nod of approval at the newcomer's physique, but gave no outward sign of it. Unlike Weiss, who appeared to be openly staring at the girl as she approached the pair. Blake wondered if the heiress even realised she was staring, until she saw her give herself a mental shake and shift on the stool to regain her posture. As the stranger came to a stop in front of them she gave them both a cheery smile.

"Good morning."

Blake returned the sentiment before glancing back at Weiss and promptly excusing herself whilst trying not to smirk at the girl's less than subtle blush.

After watching Blake leave the newcomer turned her attention back to the white-haired girl behind the counter.

"So…" she glanced down at the name tag pinned to her shirt, "Weiss. What's the most impressive prize you have to win?"

It took a few moments for Weiss to fully register the question, and a few more to formulate an answer.

"We have… a signed Achieve Men poster. No-one's ever come close to winning that before."

The blonde mulled the answer over as she looked around the prize booth and found the item in question.

"How many tickets do you need for that then?"

Weiss twisted on her stool and searched for the tag.

"5000 tickets."

The stranger let out a soft whistle. "Geez, no wonder no-one's ever won it before." She clapped her hands in front of her once and grinned at Weiss. "Better get started then, thanks Weiss." The heiress gave her a polite nod as she started to leave. "I'm Yang by the way. You're gunna have to get used to seeing me around here, I've got lots of tickets to earn," she added with a wink before finally moving away towards the change machine.

Weiss couldn't stop the blush that once again crept across her cheeks at the blonde's wink and smiled to herself as she watched her walking away.

It was unlikely that Yang would actually win enough tickets to claim the prize, but Weiss wouldn't deny that she'd enjoy watching her try.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty, another week, another chapter! I was really overwhelmed by how much people seemed to like this so I'm really glad I finally decided to upload on here xD

Big thanks to everyone who has favourite, followed and most of all reviewed! I'm so happy you're enjoying it so far. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are not mine, if wish they were, but they are not.

Over the week following, Yang stayed true to her word; turning up every day and playing for hours, often leaving just before close. And every day she'd give Weiss a cheery wave and a goofy smile when she walked by. And every day Weiss would try not to blush and try not to stare as she watched the blonde play game after game.

And every day Weiss would fail.

One afternoon Yang had caught her staring but didn't say anything. She merely gave the heiress a cheeky wink and moved on to the next game. Weiss flushed crimson at being caught and it was only made worse when Blake strolled past the booth and casually asked if she should check the AC was working, since Weiss was looking a little warm.

Weiss scowled fiercely and grabbed the nearest thing she could to throw at her co-worker, a plastic keychain, but Blake dodged spryly out of the way and the keychain flew past her and hit Yang instead. She bent down and picked up the offending object off the ground before looking up at Blake, who was trying desperately not to laugh, and then at Weiss, raising an eyebrow in question.

Weiss blushed once more and promptly informed Blake that she was going on break, before swiftly disappearing into the back room.

Two days later Yang showed up at the arcade with someone else. The girl accompanying Yang was much smaller than her, with short, dark, red-tipped hair, and was wearing a bright red cloak. Weiss didn't think much of it; they'd have far stranger people come into the arcade before.

Today, instead of simply waving hello and heading off to start her day of gaming, Yang came up to the booth.

"Heya Weiss." Yang smiled at her, while the other girl casually looked around at the various games nearby.

"Good morning Yang, and…" she tilted her head to indicate the unknown girl stood next to Yang.

"Oh yeah, this is my little sister, Ruby." Yang gave the girl in red a sharp poke in the side, making her jump and shoot daggers at her older sister before flashing Weiss a wide smile and waving.

"Hi, I'm Ruby." She quickly turned back to face her sister. "Where are the fighting games Yang?"

The blonde frowned. "You said you'd help me win more tickets today."

Ruby began waving her had in front of her. "Later Yang. I wanna play something fun first."

Yang let out a defeated sigh. "Fine." She pulled out a few lien and held them out for her sister. "But… once you've spent that, you're helping me win that prize."

There was a muttered, "yeah, yeah, sure," before Ruby's hand closed on the lien and she disappeared. Weiss' eyes went wide at the speed at which the younger girl moved; one second she was in front of the booth, the next she was across the arcade bouncing up and down waiting for her change from the machine.

"Well I should've seen that coming… I forgot how much she loves those kinds of games."

Weiss turned her attention back to the girl still standing at the booth. "How come you haven't brought her along before now?"

"She's normally busy playing online with her friend Penny," she shrugged. "But she went away on holiday yesterday so Ruby's just been moping around the house being bored and stuff. I figured she could be useful and help me earn more tickets instead." She flashed her trademark grin and Weiss couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her mouth, before mentally slapping herself for ever doing something so childish.

"How's that going by the way?" Weiss trying to move the conversation along before Yang had a chance to notice the pink tinge that was ever so slowly creeping its way onto her cheeks.

"Well it's going, I guess, getting closer each day. Speaking of which, I should probably get started. If I start slacking now I'll never get that poster." With a final smile and wave Yang moved off to her usual spot in the arcade that held her favourite games. Weiss watched her set herself up at one of the basketball games and smirked when Yang bent over to pick up one of the coins she dropped, giving Weiss a very nice view of her jean-clad backside.

However, something pulled her attention away from her usual pastime or watching the blonde. That something was a soft laugh coming from nearby. Weiss looked around for the origin of the sound and suppressed a laugh when she did.

Blake was stood next to one of the change machines, with the front panel open to reveal the inner workings, but she wasn't doing any work. Instead she seemed completely enthralled by Ruby, who was enthusiastically pointing at the various mechanisms inside and chatting away. The shorter girl seemed completely oblivious to Blake's obvious staring, but Weiss wasn't.

It seemed the heiress wasn't the only one with a crush…


	3. Chapter 3

Damn has a week gone by already?! Well here's your update. A really big shout out to everyone who has followed, favourited and most of all reviewed this so far! Really thank you so much, this story has gained so many so quickly and it makes me super happy about my writing again xD I hope you all enjoy this update as much as the last!

An angry snarl pulled Blake away from the maintenance report she was currently checking over. Even without looking she could tell its origin, after all the girl had spent every day in the arcade for the past week and a half. Not that Blake could complain at this since Yang was frequently accompanied by Ruby and she really enjoyed spending time around the younger girl, no matter how brief it may be. That and teasing Weiss every time she blushed because Yang had looked at her was just so much fun.

But Blake had to quickly push thoughts of cute girls in red hoods and teasing her co-worker to one side, otherwise she'd have to explain to Mr Schnee why they needed to purchase a whole new machine instead of a few replacement parts.

She approached the enraged girl with care, as she was now hitting the panel which would normally give out the prize tickets and muttering a number of unsavoury phrases as she did. Blake rolled her eyes at the sight and cleared her throat before speaking.

"You know most of the time hitting it only makes it worse."

Yang stopped mid-hit and hunched her shoulders. "Yeah, well it makes me feel better," she growled.

"Oook… so what's the problem?" Blake kept her voice calm and steady; clearly the blonde was pretty riled up about this.

Yang turned to face her as she stood up, and Blake had to fight every instinct she had not to take a step back.

"This stupid hunk of junk won't give me my damn tickets." She gave the game a kick causing Blake to shoot her a warning glare.

"If you step out of the way I'll take a look." Her tone held a little more bite than it normally would, but it seemed to work as Blake watched Yang step aside and cross her arms with an audible huff.

Blake knelt down and pulled out her keys to unlock the panel for the ticket dispenser. After a minute or so of tinkering she figured out what the issue was. As she leaned back to inform the other girl that it was an easy fix, a flash of red appeared in the corner of her eye followed shortly after by a concerned voice,

"Hey Yang, what happened? I could hear you from the other side of the arcade." Ruby frowned up at her sister after giving her a once over to check that she wasn't hurt.

"It's nothing Rubes. Just the stupid game is broken."

Ruby's eyes flitted to Blake before narrowing at Yang.

"Let me guess. It wouldn't give out the tickets you won so you got angry and started hitting it. And when Blake came to try and help, you probably snapped at her." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

Yang avoided looking at Ruby, instead intently observing the toe of her shoe as she scuffed it on the ground. She didn't look angry anymore, grumpy perhaps, but not angry. Ruby sighed. "Why do you go cool off while I help Blake fix the issue."

"Sure, whatever," Yang mumbled in defeat as she sulked off and left the two to their tinkering. Once Yang was out of sight, Ruby turned and smiled nervously down at Blake.

"Sorry about that, Yang can be a bit of an ass when she's annoyed. And she's so close now that pretty much everything is getting her annoyed at the moment."

"Don't worry about it. But thanks for calming her down." Blake felt her lips tug upwards ever so slightly. It must have just been visible because Ruby's smile widened.

"Oh, well I do have many years of experience dealing with her." Blake gave her a solemn look which had Ruby chuckling. "So, what was the problem?"

Blake patted the carpet next to her and Ruby quickly knelt down to join her.

"It's a simple fix really." She grabbed a small torch from her belt and shone it into the compartment. "You see there?" Ruby squinted before nodding silently. "It's jammed, so the tickets can't get through. "All we need to do is unjam it and everything should work again."

"Can I help?" Ruby asked enthusiastically. Blake turned to look at her and smiled.

"Of course."

Five minutes later, Blake locked up the front panel and stood up as a stream of tickets began emerging from the slot.

"Perfect, all fixed."

Ruby beamed up at her and the faunus began to feel her cheeks warm.

"Thanks for helping me Ruby."

"No problem Blake. I love seeing how all these things work. You're a really good teacher."

Now Blake's cheeks were definitely burning. She let out a nervous chuckle. "Say, I'm due my break about now. How about I buy you some ice cream or something… you know as a thank you."

She could have sworn she saw the younger girl's face tinging pink, although she doubted it came close to matching her own.

"U-uh… yeah s-sure, that'd be nice," Ruby stammered slightly. "I'll just let Yang know." She scanned around for some sign of her sister and gave a humorous sigh when she did.

Blake turned to see what she was sighing about and smirked when she saw Yang stood at the prize booth, chatting to an obviously flustered Weiss.

"Well, at least she's calmed down now," Ruby tried not to giggle.

"Yeah." Blake reached down and grabbed the tickets that had come out once they fixed the machine. "Give her these, that'll make her even happier."

Ruby smiled again as she took the tickets and ran off to Yang. As she told Yang where she was going, Weiss looked over at Blake with an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her lips. Blake rolled her eyes and mouthed that she was going on break before nodding towards Yang and smirking too.

Blake was still laughing at the colour of Weiss' face when she and Ruby walked out of the arcade a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright this one is a short one but it's also a bit of fun so I hope you still enjoy it! Also I'm thinking of starting to post writings from my Gaming AU over here as well, but they are more ficlets and small things from within an AU rather than a fully-fledged story… so if anyone would be interested in reading that one here (in as close to chronological order as I can make it) then let me know xD

As always thanks to everyone who reads, favourites, follows and especially reviews this fic. You peps are all awesome!

dangxiaolong – I'm glad you like sassy Blake xD I love the idea that Blake and Weiss just have lots of quips back and forth at each other while they work.

Person of no interest – Yes I bet she does. You never know, maybe they'll need to hire someone else to help out in the future ;P

AntonSlavik020 – See now you've put the image of that into my head and I keep thinking about it whenever I write her holding a torch! But you're right I am referring to a flashlight when I saw torch (I'm from the UK so that's just what we call it here xD).

'Why me? Why did he have to make ME do this? Why not Blake? She's not doing anything, despite what she claims. Is this some kind of punishment for something I don't know about?'

Weiss let out an exasperated sigh which drew the attention of a passing family. One of the children giggled at Weiss but the mother frowned and hurried her children past the arcade. Weiss scowled from inside the costume.

'This is ridiculous. Who thought this stupid costume was a good idea anyway? It's boiling in here and it smells weird.'

Weiss was currently stood outside of the arcade in a costume designed to look like the company's mascot, a large cheery polar bear. She had been asked – forced – to don the costume by her father earlier that morning.

"Could this day get any worse?" she muttered quietly under her breath.

"Weiss? Hey Weiss, is that you?"

"Apparently it can…" It seemed she hadn't spoken as quietly as she thought. She turned around and was confronted by the sight of one Ruby Rose running towards her and grinning. A little way behind Ruby, Yang had stopped walking and was staring open mouthed at her. Weiss felt her cheeks began to burn and for the first time was thankful for the full head piece covering her face.

"Weiss… you look so cute!" Ruby practically squealed as she pulled Weiss into a hug, much to the heiresses' dismay.

"Get off me you dolt!" She began pushing Ruby away, a feat which was proving difficult due to the unwieldy arms of the costume. Eventually Ruby got the hint though and released her.

"You're so mean…" Ruby pouted for a moment before a snicker from behind made her turn. Blake was stood in the doorway to the arcade watching, with her hand covering her mouth as she blatantly tried not to burst into laughter. "Blake, don't you think Weiss looks cute in that costume?"

This question seemed to break the faunus' resolve as she took one look at Yang, then Weiss, then Ruby, before descending into a fit of laughter. Weiss rolled her eyes and let out an indignant huff. Ruby meanwhile turned to look at her sister, who still hadn't moved from her earlier position. "Yang? Don't you agree with me?"

Yang just continued to stare at Weiss, ignoring the question entirely. Ruby scowled before striding off into the arcade. As she passed Blake, the faunus seemed to sober up, she gave one final look towards the other girls and followed Ruby back into the arcade.

Now it was just Weiss and Yang left outside. Yang still hadn't moved or said anything and Weiss was becoming more and more nervous by the second.

"I can't believe this is happening, this is so embarrassing." Weiss began to turn away from Yang but the action seemed to snap the blonde out of whatever trance she was in and the next thing Weiss knew she was standing right where Ruby had been a few moments prior.

"D-don't be embarrassed." Weiss looked up at Yang, at least as best she could in the costume, and she could have sworn the blonde was blushing. "Ruby was right, you really do look cute in that…" Yes, Yang was definitely blushing and she had begun to scratch the back of her neck nervously.

Weiss was about to respond when Yang continued. "I… erm… I'm gunna head inside. I guess I'll see you in there later…"

"Y-yeah s-sure… later," Weiss stammered as she watched Yang walk away.

She was left alone, hot, tired and now blushing furiously. This day really couldn't get any worse now…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again good readers! I do apologise for the shortness of the previous chapter but I hope a nice dose of useless lesbians might help make up for it. That said I won't keep you waiting any longer, so enjoy xD

Weiss let out a heavy sigh as she closed the doors and locked them; it had been a long, day. It wasn't just that the place had been busy right up until closing, but something had been off about Yang all day and it was frustrating. Over the last few days Yang hadn't been coming in for as long as usual, in fact she only seemed to come by whenever Blake called Ruby up to lend her a hand fixing one of the games – something that seemed to be happening a lot recently –, and she seemed kind of down, definitely not her usual sunny self.

After dropping the keys onto the counter of the prize booth Weiss set about searching for Blake, to let her know that they were officially closed and could start the final clean up. She found Blake knelt down behind a game with a torch in her mouth and a look of fierce concentration on her face, it almost made Weiss laugh.

"I thought you had finished up all the maintenance for today?"

Blake practically jumped out of her skin when Weiss spoke, her torch dropping to the group as she gasped in surprise.

"W-Weiss, I d-didn't hear you come over," Blake stammered as she tried to calm her breathing after the shock. Weiss' eyes narrowed in suspicion as she crossed her arms.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were tampering with that machine… You aren't tampering with it are you Blake?"

Blake's shoulders hunched and her bow visibly moved as faunus ears tried to flattened against her head. She refused to look at the other girl.

"Blake!" Weiss screeched angrily before glancing behind her and lowering her voice. Her father was still in the office sorting through the day's takings and Weiss didn't want to get Blake in trouble with him, she may embarrass her enough to be annoying at times but the heiress still considered her to be one of her closest friends. "How could you do something so stupid? If my father caught you he'd fire you on the spot and probably charge you for damages!"

Blake finally looked up at Weiss, her expression woeful and apologetic. "I'm sorry Weiss, it's just… it's the only way I can spend time with Ruby…" She dropped her gaze again and her face flushed with colour at the admission.

Weiss huffed, her anger all but diminished at the sight of her friend. "You know if you like her so much you could just ask her out instead of trying to be sneaky and potentially losing your job."

Blake raised an eyebrow at her. "That's rich coming from a girl who refuses to admit she has a crush on someone, even when you practically turn into a giggling school girl every time she so much as looks at you."

Now it was Weiss' turn to flush pink, but the colour soon drained as she remembered how off Yang had been the last few days. "Yeah well, I don't think she's even in to me, at least not anymore. She's hardly been around at all recently."

Blake frowned in concern; Weiss seemed to be genuinely upset about this. Then she remembered something Ruby had mentioned earlier that day. "Oh!" Weiss looked up at her questioningly. "Ruby told me that Yang had to pick up a couple of odd jobs because she spent almost all her money here, so she's been kind of tired the last few days."

Weiss continued to stare at her, now with a look of confusion. "It's just a stupid poster. Why on Remnant would she…"

Blake cut her off. "You don't seriously believe she's doing all this for the poster do you?"

Weiss scowled at her. "Of course she is, why else would she possibly spend all her time here?"

"You really can't see it can you?" Blake chuckled. "Well I'm not going to say anything else. If you can't figure it out for yourself then it's no fun." Her face then turned sombre. "You're not going to tell your father about this are you?" She gestured towards the game next to her. "I honestly wasn't doing anything to it that would cause long term damage."

"No, I won't say anything." Relief washed over Blake and she relaxed a bit. "But… you can't do this anymore. And if you're not going to tell Ruby how you feel, then we need to come up with another way for you to spend time with her."

Blake gave her a warm smile, which was unusual for her. "Thanks Weiss. Maybe if we can come up with something I'll even tell you why Yang keeps coming around here." Weiss glared at her but the look held none of its usual venom.

"Don't make me regret helping you Belladonna. Now come on let's get this place tidied, I for one am about ready to go home and relax."

"What do you want me to do about the game?"

Weiss shrugged. "Leave it till tomorrow. I'll even let you ask Ruby to help you fix it." She watched at Blake blushed again before moving to push the game back into place.

As they left through the back door and entered the small car park Blake looked over her shoulder at Weiss. "You know, I'm surprised you were so annoyed at me for tampering with the games so that Ruby would come in and help me fix them, especially since Yang always comes with her." She didn't hang around to hear the uncharacteristic language that was hurled her way in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Another week, another update! It's a shortish one again I'm afraid but with a bit of a surprise near the end ;P

After this chapter I have two more pre-written so they will release as usual but after that I won't be able to make any promises as to how frequently updates will be. Life and my thesis will be taking priority in the next few months but I will endeavour to update as often as I can.

Thanks as usual to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed, I'm glad you're all enjoying this!

And to answer Dalton Wolfe, 'useless lesbians' is a reference to Weiss from a photoset at RTX (I think) where Kara is looking down at the Weiss plushie. It's just a little joke is all xP

"Alright everyone, gather round please," Mr Schnee called out, motioning for the arcade employees to come into the office. Weiss took a seat in a chair next to the desk and gave a small smile when she saw Blake enter and slowly make her way towards her.

"Morning," Blake mumbled as she leant against the desk and let out a large yawn.

"Good morning Blake. Long night?"

Blake looked down and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yes it was. Ruby loaned me a really good book and I couldn't put it down."

Weiss nodded and smiled but didn't say anything in response as her father began to address the group.

"Right, well it's been a busy month what with it being the summer break, and you've all been doing a fantastic job. This month I've decided to give employee of the month to two people. Now I have no idea what you two have been doing but takings when you are both on shift have been incredible. So congratulations to Blake and Weiss." He turned to smile at his daughter and shook, a very surprised, Blake's hand.

"You'll both be receiving a bonus in your next pay check."

There was a sporadic clapping from the other employees gathered and a couple of mutterings about 'choosing favourites' and 'it's only because it's his daughter' but Weiss didn't care, she had a very good idea about what to do with her bonus when it came in.

"Oh and one other thing; I'd like everyone to welcome our newest team member. They'll be joining the maintenance crew and Blake I'd like it very much if you'd take them under your wing." Blake glanced at Weiss who was suspiciously holding a blank expression. "Everyone say hello to Ruby Rose." Mr Schnee gestured towards the office door where Ruby stood smiling at everyone before catching Blake's eye and shuffling nervously.

"Well that's everything for now; I'll let you all go. Keep working hard everybody."

Everyone began to filter out of the office until only Blake, Weiss and Ruby remained. Ruby glanced up at Blake again but quickly shifted to look at Weiss. "Erm… I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes. I'll see you on the floor Blake?" Blake gave a curt nod in response and watched as the younger girl practically ran away from the building hostility.

"What… in… Remnant… were you thinking?! What is she doing here?" Blake hissed at her friend. Weiss had been expecting a reaction like this, especially after seeing how tired the faunus was. She kept her voice steady and a slight smile on her lips when she spoke.

"Ruby had been asking about jobs in the area and I figured this would be a good way for the two of you to spend time together without having to make plans. She gets to earn some extra lien and you get to know her even better. It's a win/win situation."

Blake sputtered slightly and seemed ready to retort but Weiss cut her off as she walked to the door.

"Oh and for the record, she's very excited to be spending more time with you too…" Weiss gave Blake a wink and left her sputtering once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Really sorry for the gap in updates, life has been very very busy and tiring the last couple of weeks, but on the plus side this is my longest chapter yet. Sadly it doesn't look like it's going to get any less so in the near future so this is an advanced warning. I have one more chapter pre-written (which I will do my best to actually post on time next week!) and then it will be a case of updates taking as long as they take. But don't fear I do have the next couple of chapters planned out; I just need to find the time to write them. In the meantime if you want to read more of my work you can find it over on my tumblr xD

Quick shout out to everyone who has followed and favourited and a special shout out to all the reviews of the last chapter, especially Aust Sakura Kyzor, I think that is the most amusing review I've ever received THANK YOU!

Anyway I have kept you waiting long enough, enjoy!

* * *

More than a week had passed since Ruby had started working at the arcade. From what Weiss had observed of her and Blake, the pair appeared to be very happy about the situation; despite Blake's initial disapproval and annoyance at Weiss for having Ruby hired without consulting her. However, one person had been noticeably absent in the arcade since Ruby had started working; Yang.

It had gotten to the point where Weiss was almost tempted to ask Ruby where Yang was and if everything was ok with her and why she hadn't been coming to see her at the arcade… not that Weiss believed for a second that she was the reason Yang kept coming back to the arcade… and not that Weiss relished the thought of implying to Yang's younger sister, or worse Blake, that she might actually care about the blonde. No that wouldn't have been good at all. So instead she waited, every day, hoping that maybe she might catch a glimpse of her if she came to pick Ruby up or showed up to play again.

It was mid-afternoon when Weiss spotted the familiar long blonde locks moving between games. She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed Yang arriving, since the prize booth faced the main entrance to the arcade. As she watched Yang finish up the game she was playing Weiss decided to call out to her.

"Hello stranger, where have you been?"

Yang turned around and grinned when she spotted the heiress. She grabbed her tickets and made her way over to the booth, choosing to lean casually against the counter.

"You miss me princess?"

Weiss felt her cheeks warming, but willed herself to not start blushing.

"I suppose and argument could be made to support that. It has been rather quiet and boring without you around." She didn't think it was possible but the blonde's grin widened.

"Aww you did miss me."

Weiss rolled her eyes in response. "So where have you been?"

Now Yang turned bashful, closing her eyes and scratching the back of her neck. "I've been working. I may have… kinda spent all my only here." When she opened her eyes she saw Weiss looking sternly back at her.

"You should have mentioned that to me. I could have gotten you a job here."

Yang chuckled at this. "That's sweet of you but I prefer doing manual labour, helps keep me in shape." She flexed her arm, showing off a very well-toned bicep, and winked playfully.

Weiss swallowed roughly and couldn't stop the less-than-rational part of her brain from imagining what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around her, while warm lips kissed hers.

"You okay there princess?" Yang's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I… erm… yes I'm fine, sorry."

"It's okay. I was just saying thanks for getting Ruby a job here. She's really enjoying it. Seriously, she won't shut up about it. It's always 'Today Blake showed me how to do this… and then she helped me fix that…' I swear the kid's obsessed."

Weiss wasn't sure if Yang was referring to her sister's known obsession with everything mechanical or if she was picking up on her growing interest in one particular faunus girl. She didn't ask; Weiss had the feeling that Yang was the somewhat overprotective type, and she didn't want to drop her friend in it… not yet anyway. Instead she decided to change the conversation to something a little less likely to get anyone in trouble.

"It's no problem. Anyway, how close are you getting to the prize now?"

Yang stroked her chin, trying to look contemplative. "Hmm, well you see… that all depends really…" Weiss raised an eyebrow. "How many tickets would I have to win to earn a date with you?"

There was a long silence, during which Weiss fought an internal battle over whether or not the blonde was messing with her. However, she decided to play along, at least for now.

"Ten thousand…"

"Ten thousand?"

"Yes, why not."

Yang released a low chuckle. "Wow, okay. I mean I knew you wouldn't be a cheap date but… Well I better get started then." She pushed away from the counter, heading back to the games but Weiss' cry stopped her.

"Wait, what?! You were serious?"

She turned back and smirked. "Of course I am. You don't think I'd waste all my time and money just on some poster…" Weiss blushed furiously as she tried desperately to get her mouth to work again. "Well like I said, I better get started if I want to take you out before summer's over."

Yang was halfway to her favourite game before Weiss was able to think clearly again, finally remembering the other reason why she'd called out to the blonde in the first place. She hopped off her stool and grabbed an envelope out of her handbag on the floor before running out of the booth in pursuit. She caught Yang just as she was kneeling down to insert her lien into the game.

"Yang."

The blonde paused in her motions and stood to watch the other girl approaching, a half smile playing on her lips.

"You wanting to take back what you said already?" she asked playfully.

Weiss shook her head as she came to a halt in front of the taller girl, pausing to catch her breath, and handing her the envelope. "I forgot to give this to you."

Yang took the envelope and opened it up, gasping when she saw its contents. She stared in awe and confusion at the envelope full of lien. "Erm… Weiss… what is this?"

"It's a gift."

Yang looked up at her, eyes wide. "But… why?"

Weiss began to shuffle nervously on the spot and wouldn't meet Yang's lilac gaze. "Someone may have mentioned to me before that you'd spent all your money here and well… I received a bonus because of all the extra business we've been getting on my shifts… and I don't really need it so I thought you should have it. You know so that you can keep coming by and…" She began to mumble towards the end and Yang was left unsure of exactly what was going on, but she knew that she couldn't accept it.

"Look Weiss I kinda get what you're saying but… this, this is too much. I can't accept this."

She tried to hand the envelope back but Weiss refused to take it, instead crossing her arms across her chest, her face set in a stern scowl.

"If you don't want to spend it here then spend it on something else. Buy yourself something nice, take Ruby out somewhere. I don't care what you do with it but it's yours now." The scowl faded and was replaced by a shy smile. "Although, if you really are serious about winning a date with me you might need it."

Yang nodded, her grin slowly returning, as she pocketed the lien. "Thank you Weiss." She pulled the heiress into a tight hug, something she had expected the other girl to dislike, but when she didn't react negatively Yang took a chance and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. She could have sworn she head Weiss let out a contented sigh.

And then the hug was over. Weiss was returning to work and Yang was returning to her games. All the while thinking about how it had felt to hold the shorter girl and planning what to do with all that lien.


	8. Chapter 8

Gah okay it's been far too long since my last update and I'm sad to say that I have no idea when the next one will be. Life has become incredibly busy over the last month or two as my research funding ends soon and I have no idea what I'm going to be doing after! Anyway I hope you enjoy this update to tide you over till the next (we are inching ever closer to Weiss and Yang actually having a date I promise!) but for now, have the Ladybug's side of the previous update's events xD

As usual thank you all for your support by reading, favouriting and reviewing this fic! It really has helped to see you all enjoying it!

* * *

Blake watched on as Ruby continued working away at the jammed ticket dispenser on one of the games. She had to hand it to the younger girl; she was a very fast learner. They'd been working together for a few weeks now and Blake was already content to let Ruby work on the general maintenance of the machines by herself. But that didn't mean she wouldn't 'observe' the girls' work whenever she had the chance.

Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice from nearby. So, Yang was back. Hopefully now Weiss could snap out of the slump she'd been in since Yang had stopped coming by as often. Maybe she'd even buck up the courage to finally ask the blonde out...

It was a bit hypocritical of her perhaps; to say that Weiss was a coward for not expressing her interest in Yang more clearly, after all the faunus girl had been pinning after a certain someone for a while now. But there were other factors to consider there.

For a start, this someone she had been falling for was younger than her. Then there was the fact that they worked together... not only that but she was Blake's subordinate! And even if all that wasn't in the way, Blake still had no idea if Ruby even liked her in **that** way. She let out an inaudible sigh.

"Everything alright Blake?" a cheery voice asked, nearly making the raven-haired girl jump. She'd been too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Ruby had finished her work and was now stood in front of her.

Quickly, she gathered her wits again and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. Your sister's here..." she tilted her head in the direction of the prize counter.

Ruby turned and looked over, a cheeky grin growing on her lips. "Finally... She's been unbearable while she's been stuck at home!"

Blake chuckled softly as Ruby turned to her; the look she gave the other could only be described as mischievous. "Wanna get closer so we can hear them?"

"Ruby it's rude to eavesdrop..." Blake tried her hardest to sound stern, even if a part of her was intrigued to hear their interaction. But then Ruby turned on her best pleading look and the faunus felt her resolve melting away. "Alright, fine…" she sighed; smiling despite herself when she saw Ruby grin again. "But… don't get too close. The last thing we need is for Weiss to spot us and lecture us."

Ruby nodded silently before moving as stealthily as she could towards the prize booth, taking cover behind a 'Grimm Nightmare II' game. She took a deep breath and peeked around to look at her sister, trying hard to listen to their conversation. She turned back quickly when she felt a weight settle next to her.

"Wow Blake, I didn't even hear you move!" she whispered. "But, I can't hear them from here. We'll have to get clos…" Ruby was cut off as Blake placed a finger to her lips before pointing up at her bow, wiggling the cat ears that lay beneath it. It took Ruby a moment to realise what Blake was implying but once she did she inhaled excitedly. "Oh cool! You can hear better with your cat ears?" Blake nodded, her ears twitching in the direction of the pair still talking at the prize booth as she poked out from behind the game.

After a minute or so Ruby became a little impatient and poked Blake's arm. "Blake, what are they saying?" she asked urgently, but careful not to raise her voice too much.

Blake pulled back and smirked at Ruby. "Yang just asked how many tickets she'd need to win a date with Weiss…"

Ruby looked shocked for a moment before she cracked into quiet laughter. "Pfft, that's so cheesy! What did Weiss say?"

"She said ten thousand…"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "That's loads! Yang'll never be able to get that many."

Blake shrugged, "I don't know, your sister has proven to be quite stubborn about these things."

"True… true… alright, what are they saying now?"

Blake turned away to listen in again, but just as she started to lean out she jumped back again, bumping into Ruby and pushing her further down the aisle, quickly bringing a hand up to cover the younger girl's mouth mere seconds before Yang strolled past the end of the row, Weiss following shortly after.

Blake waited a moment before removing her hand and looking back down at Ruby. Her breathing hitched and her cheeks flushed as she realised the position they were in. Their bodies were pressed flush together as the stared at each other.

Blake knew she should move but something was stopping her. That same something had her lifting a hand to gently brush back a lock of hair from Ruby's face; feeling warmth radiating from the skin beneath her finger as she did.

For a second Blake could have sworn that Ruby's face was getting closer, more specifically that her lips were getting closer. She froze, realising that she had been leaning down towards the other girl, only to realise that those lips were still drawing nearer. She was certain they were a mere breath away from touching when she heard the footsteps.

Quickly Blake stepped away, Ruby's eyes betraying her feeling of rejection until their co-worker's voice grabbed their attention.

"What are you two up to?"

Ruby's expression turned to panic as she snapped back to look at Blake, hoping that the older girl had some excuse as to why they were lurking down on of the empty rows. Thankfully in didn't take long for Blake to address Weiss.

"Well, I was just trying to get some change… for the soda machine… for Ruby… but she was trying to stop me… because she felt bad that I was trying to buy it for her…" she stated, Ruby taking a second to catch up before nodding vigorously in agreement.

Weiss looked from one girl to the other, her expression unchanging. Blake was almost certain that Weiss was going to call her out on her lie, when… "Very well. Just don't make a scene, alright."

The faunus let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as Ruby gave her a half-smile. As Weiss moved to return to the prize booth she pinned Blake with a look that plainly showed she had seen through her friend's lie, but also that she wouldn't bring it up… for now.

Once Weiss was out of sight, Ruby let out a nervous laugh. "That was a close one, huh."

Blake looked back down at her, noting the clear blush spread across Ruby's cheeks and certain that her own cheeks were no less flushed from the previous event. "Yes… well… sorry, for pushing you back."

"Oh… i-it's alright Blake," she stammered in reply.

Silence grew between the pair as they both awkwardly avoided making eye contact.

"How about I get you that soda? We are due a break soon anyway," Blake offered, hoping to ease the tension back to friendly.

It seemed to work a little, as Ruby nodded, "Y-yeah, sure. Thanks," she replied, quickly stepping aside to let Blake access the change machine.

As she waited for the coins to drop, Blake couldn't decide if she wanted to curse or thank Weiss' timing. One thing she was certain on though was that she hadn't been the only one moving towards a kiss. She hadn't Ruby the change and watched as she headed over to the vending machines.

Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Ruby might actually like her too.


	9. Chapter 9

A wild update appeared!

Hey everyone! So I'm currently away in the US visiting my (other) wonderful partner and managed to finally get this all typed up on the plane here. I really hope this update was worth the wait and I promise to get started on the next one as soon as I can! (It's gunna get really good from here ;P).

As always thank you all for your support and wonderful favourites and reviews, they never fail to make me smile! Anyway I've wasted enough of your time, enjoy!

* * *

Weiss walked down the quiet street, enjoying the pleasant summer morning, as she made her way to the arcade. She was in charge of opening up as well as closing today, the dreaded split shift. But even that wasn't going to bring Weiss down, nothing was.

Ever since she'd made the deal with Yang a few days back Weiss had felt unusually excited and nervous. Something which had absolutely nothing to do with a gorgeous, golden-haired goddess that showed absolutely no sign of slowing down, let alone stopping, in her pursuit of a date with Weiss. No… it had nothing to do with that… nothing.

"Hey Weiss! So, you're opening today?"

The voice caught her off-guard and she did a double take before spotting the familiar blonde stood near the entrance to the arcade.

"Yang?! What are you doing here so early? We're not opening for another twenty minutes."

Yang let out a small chuckle, "Oh I know, but I've found if I'm here early enough then the old guy who opens up normally lets me get playing a bit before it opens. Maximises my daily ticket haul, y'know." She gave Weiss a cheeky wink, receiving only a very perplexed look in return.

It took a few moments, but eventually Weiss was able to respond. "Wait… my father lets you in early?"

Yang nodded. "Huh, so the old guy's your dad huh? Yeah he says there's no point leaving me outside when I'm so eager to spend my hard earned lien on his games. Especially when there are such good prizes to play for."

Weiss remained confused. "How long have you been coming here before opening?"

Yang hummed in thought. "Well, I've been doing it every day since we had 'that' conversation, but I used to come down early before that too." She grinned, but even Weiss could spot the blush growing across Yang's cheeks. "Actually, I was always hoping to catch a day you were opening so we could… well just chat or something, before you started working."

Now it was Weiss' turn to blush. She certainly couldn't deny Yang's persistence and dedication in her interest in Weiss. It was flattering, even if another might find the attention a little strange, but Weiss knew she meant well and in all honesty Weiss certainly enjoyed the attention. So, she decided to move things along.

"Okay…" her tone of voice ensured she had Yang's undivided attention. "I am working open and close today. So… if you're still here when I close up tonight, I'll let you take me out tomorrow on my day off."

Yang's eyes shot open and her grin widened. "Really?!" Weiss nodded. "Well… I'll be here waiting for you to close, so I can give you a day to remember tomorrow!"

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully and finally unlocked the door, quickly realising that she was now behind on her opening procedure. "Hey, Yang. Give me a hand and turn on all the games on the far wall for me." Yang nodded and left to do as she was told, the grin still plan as day on her face.

When Blake arrived for her shift that afternoon she knew something had happened. Yang was grinning like an idiot, nothing new, but she'd also caught Weiss doing it too! And that meant something had happened between the pair this morning. She managed to corner Weiss in the staff break room before she left between shifts.

"So…"

Weiss, who had, had her back turned, let out a startled yelp. "Blake?! What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

A small smirk pulled at Blake's mouth but she otherwise ignored Weiss' comment. "What's going on with you today? You've been acting… different." Her eyes narrowed at her friend as Weiss seemed to freeze at the comment.

"I… er… nothing's going on Blake. I'm just… happy today, that's all. I'm allowed to be happy sometimes aren't I?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "You're being defensive," she stated flatly.

"No I'm not," Weiss snapped back. Blake's eyebrow peaked higher. Letting out an exasperated huff, Weiss folded her arms and scowled. "Why does it matter to you anyway? It's not affecting my work, so what's your problem?"

Blake's entire expression dropped into a frown. "Because you're my friend Weiss, and something's got you all excited. I just wanted to see what it was." Weiss' scowl lessened, now looking more confused than angry. "But if you don't want to say anything more about it that's fine. As long as it's making you happy then I'll be happy for you."

Weiss looked slightly taken aback and confused by Blake's comment. "I… I didn't realise you thought of me as a friend."

Blake's frown grew in intensity. "Of course I do. You think I'd have put up with you for the last two years if we weren't? And I certainly wouldn't make fun of my boss' daughter if I didn't think she was my friend!"

Weiss shook her head, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Of course. I'm sorry… I'm just so caught up with this, I'm not thinking straight."

"Clearly…" Blake chuckled, the tension now eased.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Just that I get the feeling this is all being caused by a certain blonde girl, and your obvious attraction to her."

Weiss' cheeks flushed crimson, but she knew better than to deny it. "She was waiting when I came to open this morning. Apparently she's been doing that for a while. So… I may have told her that if she's still here when I close up tonight… then I'll let her take me out tomorrow."

Blake gave her and amused smile. "Well that certainly explains things. I hope it goes well for you."

"It's not certain yet, she still has to hold up her end."

"You honestly think she's going to give up now? If so, then I think we've been talking to different Yang's."

Weiss gave her friend a small smile. "I guess you're right."

"I often am, you're just too stubborn to notice," Blake jabbed playfully, earning her a less playful glare from Weiss.

"Don't push it… friend." Her smile at the end of her statement had Blake rolling her eyes, the pair having slid completely back into their usual playful bickering that Blake had grown to enjoy since she'd started working at the arcade.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to go home and get some rest before I have to come back," Weiss informed, picking up her bag from the break room table and moving towards Blake and the door.

Blake happily stepped aside to let Weiss pass. "I'll see you later then." Weiss nodded and gave a small goodbye before leaving Blake alone in the break room.

So Yang was finally going to get her date with Weiss. Blake was happy for them, but she'd certainly be keeping a close eye on the pair, and make sure that the perky blonde treated her friend right. She shook her head she was acting like an overprotective sibling, but it was hard not to. Sure they had clashed a few times when they'd first met, but over time any animosity between them had long since faded and now Blake really did feel close to Weiss as a friend, even if it had taken Weiss until now to realise.

Again Blake shook her head, her thoughts having wandered once again. That's when she spotted the paper sticking out from her locker. As she approached Blake could spot the scrawling handwriting. Why was Ruby leaving her a note, she'd seen her only a short time ago as they switched over shifts. She reached out to take the note just as a knock at the door grabbed her attention.

"H-hello, is there anybody in there? There's a busted game and they said to try here to find someone from maintenance. Hello?"

Blake sighed, she'd have to find out what the note said later, for now it was back to work.

The work day was almost over, Weiss was about to lock the doors and all Blake had left to do was shut down the last row of games and double check the job list for the next morning. As she flipped the power for the last game she spotted Weiss at the door and smirked to herself.

Yang had kept her end of the bargain, as she had every time prior, and now it was time for Weiss to step up. Blake edged slightly closer to the doors, pulling out her work notebook so it wasn't as obvious that she was eavesdropping.

"So, when should I pick you up Princess?" Blake could hear the grin in the blonde's voice.

"Well I'm free all day, so how about eleven so we can go out for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me. Should I get you from your place or…"

"Why don't we meet here? I mean it's closer to town and things, unless you're sick of this place."

Blake heard Yang chuckle. "Nah, this place is awesome, and the staff aren't too bad either."

Blake couldn't stop himself from rolling her eyes. She was too distracted by Yang's awful line that she missed Weiss' response, only catching the conversations end.

"Well goodnight Princess, see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

"You better, it's gunna be the best damn date you've ever had!"

"Goodnight Yang…"

"Night!"

A soft click signified Weiss locking the door, and with that, the end of the day.

"I take it you heard all that?"

Blake looked up at Weiss, flipping her notepad closed and shrugged. "You're excited then?"

Weiss nodded. "I am. But… I've never actually been on a date before, not a proper one at least. What do people do?"

Blake chuckled at first, realising after a moment that Weiss was serious. "Well it sounds like Yang's already made the plans so just… have fun. And most of all relax. You'll be fine."

Weiss let out a long sigh. "You're right, again… Anyway, let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Blake nodded in agreement, following Weiss to the staff room and going to her locker. The afternoon had been busy enough that she'd forgotten about the note Ruby had left her. She opened it and read it twice, confused by the slight cryptic nature of the message.

 _Blake,_

 _Can you meet me at the place we went to the first day we met after you finish work today. I need to talk to you._

 _Ruby_

"Got everything?"

Blake snapped to attention and grabbed her bag. "Yeah, let's go."

The pair left the arcade and said their goodbyes, Blake wishing Weiss the best for the following day. As they parted ways Weiss was filled with nervous excitement as she tried to plan what to wear, while Blake walked off, still trying to figure out what Ruby might want to talk about.


End file.
